1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjusting device for installing a manhole ring onto a manhole and, more particularly, the invention relates to an adjusting device for installing a manhole ring by setting the manhole ring at the desired grade below or above the road surface allowing the manhole ring and the manhole to be connected on site with one solid pour of concrete rather than using precast concrete shimming rings, steel shims, and grout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, after a manhole has been positioned below grade in a desired location, the manhole ring is positioned upon the manhole to allow access to the manhole after construction is complete. Prior to positioning the manhole ring onto the manhole, at least one concrete ring is positioned between the manhole ring and the manhole to raise the manhole ring to the proper grade. Steel shims are positioned between the last concrete ring and the manhole ring to level or tilt the manhole ring at the proper angle. Grout is then applied between all concrete rings and the manhole ring to seal the assembly from dirt and other debris and maintain the integrity of the interior of the assembly.
Unfortunately, the above-described procedure is very labor and material intensive and time consuming. Many man-hours are required to properly install the manhole ring onto the manhole. Furthermore, it is very difficult to properly set the manhole ring at the proper grade level given the fact that the concrete rings have a predetermined height and any adjustment must be accomplished with steel shims.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an adjusting device for installing a manhole ring onto a manhole which quickly and conveniently sets a manhole ring onto a manhole. Additionally, a need exists for an adjusting device for installing a manhole ring onto a manhole which eliminates the need for concrete rings, steel shims, and grout. Furthermore, there exists a need for an adjusting device for installing a manhole ring onto a manhole which connects the manhole ring to the manhole at the proper grade and angle with “one pour” of concrete.